


Dual Wielding

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bad Puns, Established Relationship, Flirting, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Swords, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: Based on the Zukka prompt: dumb sword banters or pun battle or Actual sword fight or just something between these two dumbass bastards & their fucken swordsIn which Zuko and Sokka have a pun battle, with swords, and flirt atrociously.Possibly because they're both terrible flirts, and possibly because the author is, also, the same.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 243





	Dual Wielding

It started when Sokka proposed a sparring match. Or perhaps when he then suggested trading swords, because-

“It’s not fair that you always have double the sharp pointy object to hit me with!”

“But you literally made your own sword, Sokka. It’s yours, just like these Dao are mine.” Zuko, noting that Sokka seemed unimpressed by this, sighed, and continued. “Besides, these are single-edged, your sword is double. There is technically the same amount of edge on our blades. You’re just tired of losing!”

“But can’t we swap, just once? They do say that variation is the key to keeping your skills sharp!” Sokka seemed impressed with his vague pun.

Zuko was not.

Sokka lunged to grab the Dao, and Zuko darted away, batting at Sokka’s grabby hands to keep them away.

“I told you, these swords were meant for me!” Zuko protested, still holding Sokka at arm’s length.

“How do you know?”

“Because they, like me, swing both ways!”

The pair paused in their scuffle, as Sokka burst out laughing. Zuko joined in - but was still careful to keep his prized Dao out of Sokka’s reach.

“But that means they should belong to me too...unless…” Sokka mused, still shaking with small bouts of laughter. “I figured it out!”

“Oh?” Zuko raised an eyebrow, waiting to see what ‘zinger’ Sokka had come up with.

“Well, I swing one way. Towards the hot people!” Sokka exclaimed, grabbing his own meteor-sword.

“Not your best.” Zuko said, deadpan.

“Ouch.” Sokka sat down, resting his sword lovingly across his knees. “I do like my sword, you know. I just wanted to bond. In a way that doesn’t end with lots of bruises.”

“Fair enough.” Zuko sat opposite Sokka, taking out some rags and cleaning liquid to fuss over his Dao before they packed up from their failed attempt at sword practise.

“I know!” Sokka brightened. “We could polish each others’ swords!”

Zuko paused, looking up at Sokka, waiting for the penny to drop. As soon as Sokka flushed bright red, he knew his time had come.

“Maybe next time,” He said, cooly. “You did mention wanting to  _ avoid _ bruises today, after all, and I hear you like it rough.”

Zuko stood, relishing in the adorable way Sokka was staring at him, as if he couldn’t quite pick between shock and arousal. He put his Dao neatly in the weapons bag, and stooped to kiss Sokka’s forehead.

“Enjoy polishing your sword, Water Tribe.” He smirked, and walked away.

While he had wanted to spar, there was something incredibly satisfying about leaving Sokka, the usual pun-master and smooth-talker, a spluttering, scarlet mess.

He also knew that later tonight, Sokka would make him pay for the win.

Yeah. Definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, short and hopefully sweet!
> 
> As ever, comments and kudos feed my dark soul <3


End file.
